Knights with Dates
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: When Katie finally agrees to go out with a persistent guy, she begs Kendall to tag along. How will it all work out? This story was written for Big Time Rush One Shot Day on February 6, 2012.


**_Authoress' Notes_**

**_Hey guys! So, as it says in the summary, this story was written for Big Time Rush One Shot Day on February 6, 2012. Thanks to JaylaHeart for telling me about this! :) Oh and this is slightly AU. It takes place in mid season 2 with Kendall being a single guy since Travis exists here and Jo is still there with them all in LA, not leaving for New Zealand anytime soon. Anyway, hope you all will like this!_**

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Knights With Dates<strong>

Kendall, along with his three best friends, James, Carlos and Logan, were having a blast playing one of their many video games that Saturday afternoon. Their boss, Gustavo, had given them the day off, much to the their delight.

"Ugh," Katie groaned inwardly as she entered apartment 2J, slamming the door shut behind her.

The boys paused their video game and looked up at the girl with a mix of confusion and concern. Technically, she was only related to Kendall, but through time, the other boys had come to see her as their baby sister too.

"Hey Katie Kat," James greeted her slowly, using his special nickname for her.

"Hey," Katie replied rather dully, crashing beside Kendall on the couch, who immediately wrapped an arm around her.

Feeling a great deal of worry, Carlos asked her, "You okay?"

Katie shook her head, knowing that there was no use lying to her big brothers, "Not really,"

"What happened?" Kendall queried, his voice filled with concern.

Katie sighed as she started to explain slowly, "I was down by the pool, enjoying my alone time until Garrett came by. He asked me out again and this is, like, the third time I've said no to him,"

They nodded their heads in understanding as they let Katie continue, "Just when I thought he'd leave, he actually debated with me on why the two of us should go out at least once, saying how we are 'perfect' for each other,"

Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes at the boy's wishful thinking while James and Carlos gagged along with Katie.

"That's when I've decided to say yes, just so he can see how we are not meant to date and should just be friends," Katie finished.

"It could work," Carlos commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I don't want to go!" Katie exclaimed, standing up to her feet.

"Oh, come on Katie," James urged, "you just have to survive one night and he's out of your hair forever," The other boys nodded their heads in agreement.

Katie nodded her head too, as she mumbled, "I just don't want to have to go through it alone," Ever since she met Garrett, she knew that they could be nothing more than friends. Unfortunately, he felt attracted to her and had been wanting her to go out with him ever since.

"Why don't you go on a double date then?" Logan suggested.

"That_ is_ one way for it to be less awkward," Kendall piped up. He didn't like the idea of his baby sister dating, but her plan seemed like the only solution for Garrett to back off.

"True," Katie agreed, "but who would go with us?"

"Well, I guess it has to be Logan," James answered, "he is the only one among us in a relationship,"

"You're forgetting though that Camille went back home to Connecticut to visit her family," Carlos spoke.

"She won't be back here 'til next week," Logan added.

Grinning, James teased, "Then I guess Kendall will have to go and take Jo with him,"

Knowing smiles appeared on the others' faces, causing Kendall to blush slightly as he thumped the back of the pretty boy's head, "Shut up!"

It was love at first sight for Kendall when Jo had arrived at the Palm Woods almost a year ago. She had a boyfriend, Travis, back home though so she was off limits. That didn't stop Kendall from pursuing her anyway. What _did_ stop him, however, was Travis appearing right before him. He thought Jo was lying about having a boyfriend but she wasn't, apparently, since Travis came to LA and visited her.

Smirking, Logan agreed, "Yeah, she and Travis broke up right?"

"Uh huh," Kendall replied meekly, as he found himself smiling, but he knew he shouldn't be. His crush on Jo hadn't really gone away, even after the whole Travis mishap, and she's still pretty unaware of his feelings for her since he had been the one to instigate a friendship between them.

"Awh, the two best friends are finally going out," Carlos cooed, causing James, Logan and Katie to burst out into fits of laughter and Kendall to punch Carlos' arm.

When Travis had left to go back to North Carolina, Kendall and Jo had started to become friends over time. They soon felt a great closeness to one another, which became known to everybody at the Palm Woods. People teased about them becoming more than friends in time, especially the guys and Katie since they knew of Kendall's lingering attraction to Jo.

"Please ask her out Kendall," Katie pleaded, sensing her big brother's doubts, "I need you,"

Some moments of silence passed until Kendall gave in, not having the heart to say no to his baby sister, "When's the date?"

"Tonight," Katie answered, "the sooner it happens, the sooner it's over with,"

Nodding, Kendall thought to himself, 'I just hope she says yes,'

**XXXXX**

"Hey, I got your text. What's up?" Jo asked Kendall as she approached him once she saw him at the lobby. Kendall had texted her to meet him at the Palm Woods lobby, saying that he had something important to talk to her about.

With a smile, Kendall just simply handed her the bouquet of roses that he had been holding in his hands, "For you,"

Giving him a confused, yet pleased look, Jo wondered with a chuckle, "What are these for?"

Kendall led her towards the lobby's chairs, having them both sit down as he started to explain Katie's situation and the possible solution to fix it.

"Poor Katie," Jo let out, feeling sorry for the girl.

"I know," Kendall spoke, "so, will you do this? For Katie,"

Her lips forming into a smile, Jo replied, "Alright,"

Kendall's face perked up in delight as the two of them stood up since they had to get ready for the night ahead already.

"Thank you, thank you," He beamed as he enclosed Jo into a hug.

Chuckling, Jo hugged him back until they pulled away, "Hah, sure,"

"No, seriously," Kendall told her, "you have no idea how much this means to me,"

Realizing what he had just said and seeing Jo raise an eyebrow at him in confusion, he quickly added, "and by me, I mean, Katie, of course,"

Deciding not to press on it further, Jo questioned, "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Going back to his normal self, he answered, "I've made reservations for Pini's at seven o'clock so we could go and watch a movie afterwards,"

"Awesome," Jo cheered as she slung her bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you tonight then,"

Kendall watched her leave after she had bid him good bye and waited until she was out of sight before he did his signature happy dance.

**XXXXX**

"Hey, you look good Katie," James complimented her once she had emerged from her room.

The girl was wearing a simple white blouse with a floral purple skirt and black flats. Her usually straight hair was now made wavy for the occasion as her bangs were held back by a purple headband.

"Though a little too girly for your taste, don't you think?" Logan commented.

Katie groaned, "I know right?"

"Then why are you wearing it?" Carlos wondered curiously with a chuckle.

"I did some research," Katie began, "apparently, Garrett loves the fact that I'm not so girly and frail like most of the girls here,"

"So, you're gonna make him think otherwise?" Logan asked.

"Yep!" Katie replied with a grin, "I just hope some of Camille's acting skills has rubbed off on me,"

"Just don't go randomly slapping Garrett though," James told her.

"Why not?" Katie whined, causing the boys to chuckle.

"That'll just make him like you even more," James stated, "I mean, look at Logan and Camille,"

Seeing Logan blush lightly got a small laugh out of Katie, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind,"

Just then, Katie had noticed that the three boys were all wearing suits with a signature tie and had a lone chair sitting in the middle of the living room along with a table in front of it. The usual furniture had all been set aside.

Shooting them a confused look, Katie queried, "What is going on here?"

"An interrogation," Carlos answered so simply and innocently that Katie had to try and hold back her laughter.

"As much as I love the idea of you guys torturing Garrett," Katie started in between giggles, "this is ridiculous,"

"Don't judge," Logan scoffed, "this could very well work,"

Before Katie could respond, Kendall came in the living room. He wore a blue polo, jeans and his favorite pair of Vans.

"Not bad baby sis," Kendall remarked, eyeing Katie up and down, "clean and simple. I like it,"

Grinning, Katie replied, "Thanks big brother,"

Noticing the disarranged living room setting once he had turn to face his friends, Kendall trailed off, "What the..."

"We're gonna interrogate Garrett alright," James cut him off, sounding way more serious than Carlos had earlier.

"I like the way you guys think," Kendall said with a smirk as he exchanged high fives with his friends.

"Well, don't encourage them!" Katie told him, "Even you know that this whole thing is silly,"

"All the more to have them do it," Kendall joked which caused Katie to roll her eyes at him.

"Brothers," Katie muttered under her breath but smiled in spite of herself.

A few moments passed until a knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

"He's here!" Carlos announced, causing James to shut all the apartment's lights and Logan to turn on a spotlight that shone directly on the chair at the center of the living room.

Looking through the peephole, Katie told them all with an eye roll, "Calm down. It's just Jo,"

"Darn!" James muttered, annoyed. He really wanted to torture Garrett already.

Opening the door, Katie grinned as she welcomed the blonde, "Hey Jo,"

"Oh, hey Katie," Jo greeted her with a smile, "cute outfit,"

"Thanks. You too," Katie told her as she opened the door wider, letting Jo enter.

Kendall turned around once he heard Jo's voice and was amazed by what he saw. He always thought Jo was beautiful but she definitely took him by storm this time. She wore a simple, black and blue knee high dress with a cardigan over it to match and round toe flats. The ends of her hair were curled quite nicely and even with the little make-up on, she still looked amazing in Kendall's eyes.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or are we going to Pini's?" Jo teased, which caused Kendall to break out of his daze.

Regaining his composure, Kendall stuttered, "Uh yeah. We just have to wait for Garrett though,"

"Ah and I see that these three are itching to interrogate him now right?" Jo guessed upon seeing James, Carlos and Logan all indian sitting on the floor and looking rather impatient.

"Oh, you have no idea," Kendall mused with a chuckle.

**XXXXX**

"This lasagna is amazing," Katie sighed blissfully. She, Kendall, Jo and Garrett sat in one of the booths at Pini's. Jo sat beside her on one side while Garrett sat across from her on the other.

"Nah, I've tasted better," Garrett spoke smugly as his table mates tried to hold back doing anything to him that they might regret. By now, Kendall and Jo already figured why Katie was so desperate to have them tag along.

Faking a smile, Jo tried to break the ice, "So, Garrett, what are you at the Palm Woods for?"

Big mistake. That sent off a chain of stories, all somehow related to why he was trying to make it big in Hollywood.

"I just had to ask," Jo muttered under her breath.

"Psst," Katie, Jo and Kendall heard someone hiss while Garrett was busy using his spoon as a mirror to fix his hair.

They turned their heads to the sound and almost bursted out a laughing at what they saw but thankfully, they were able to hold it back. James, Carlos and Logan were still in their suits and had shades as well as fake mustaches on. They looked ridiculous trying to be all spy like.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Spying on you," Carlos whispered back causing them all to smack their foreheads.

"You wouldn't let us torture, I mean, interrogate, Garrett," Logan said, ignoring Carlos' last answer, "so we decided to come along instead,"

Jo found herself giggling while Kendall and Katie were rolled their eyes. The three boys were crazy but they loved them anyway.

XXXXX

"And then, I laughed so hard that the milk came out of my nose," Garrett finished his story with a comical laugh as Katie, Kendall and Jo rolled their eyes at him and let out pity laughs. That was the tenth story he's told about himself ever since he got to apartment 2J. Jo couldn't even enjoy her lasagna _that_ much at Pini's with Garrett going on and on about himself like a cocky jerk.

The movie had just finished and the minute it did, Garrett started to tell another supposedly hilarious story about himself. Kendall had [italicize] stopped his three friends from hurting Garrett earlier, feeling somewhat sorry for him but instantly regretted doing so the moment the boy had opened his mouth.

"The movie wasn't that great but at least it shut him up for a good two hours," Jo whispered loudly to Kendall which got a small laugh out of him. They saw the two kids playing one of the arcade games so they decided to sit down at one of the chairs and tables at the cinema so they could chat some more.

"Reminds you a lot of Jett right?" Kendall kid, causing Jo to roll her eyes.

"Don't remind me," She muttered.

Looking over their shoulder, they noticed that the Katie and Garrett had stopped playing and seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Kendall asked.

Shrugging, Jo answered, "Oh, who knows. I just hope Katie is alright,"

**XXXXX**

"Not that tonight wasn't fun and all," Garrett started, "but I don't think I can do this anymore,"

Cheering on the inside, Katie decided to be sympathetic on the outside, "What do you mean?"

"Don't get mad alright," Garrett forewarned.

"No promises," Katie joked causing Garrett to let out a light laugh.

"Anyway," Garrett began, "I have someone special back home but a lot of people have been telling me to move on because of the uncertainty of a long distance relationship,"

Katie nodded her head in understanding as she let Garrett continue, "Until now, I agreed with all those people and tried to move on so I kept asking you out since you're the only girl at the Palm Woods I actually like,"

Chuckling, Katie sympathized, "I know how you feel,"

"You do?" Garrett asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Katie breathed, holding the heart shaped pendant that hang from the necklace she was wearing.

"He gave you that, didn't he?" Garrett guessed. He had no one specific in my mind but he figured the guy meant a lot to Katie.

"During my tenth birthday last year," Katie started to tell, "my crush on him grew because he was so sweet to me the whole day and then he gave me this,"

"What does the inscription say?" Garrett queried, squinting his eyes to read the small font on the pendant.

Smiling sheepishly, Katie answered, "Katie Kat. He's the only one who calls me that and has been calling me that since he gave the name to me way back when so he gets mad if anyone else does call me that,"

"Heh," Garrett chuckled, "does he know that you feel so strongly about him?"

"No," Katie admitted, "he's too oblivious, which is why people keep telling me to move on too,"

"It'll work out," Garrett assured her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Giving him a small smile, Katie spoke, "Thanks,"

"So, no hard feelings?" Garrett asked, taking his hand back.

Still smiling, Katie replied, "Yeah, I totally get it and I hope things work out for you too,"

Extending his hand, he asked hopefully, "Friends?"

Taking his hand, Katie shook it, "Friends,"

**XXXXX**

"A toast," Jo announced as she held her glass high, "to Katie, for completing her mission,"

"And," Katie added, "to Kendall and Jo for, without them, I wouldn't have survived tonight,"

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed as they clinked glasses with one another. After his talk with Katie, Garrett had said that he'd hitch a ride with his brother who he saw at the cinemas. Once they said their goodbyes, James, Carlos and Logan came out of their hiding place by one of the plants and the six of them decided to go to _The Lounge_, one of their favorite places to hang out in. It was a karaoke club that they had just started going to a lot recently.

Taking a sip of her iced tea, Katie spoke, "I'm just saying and all but Garrett isn't that bad,"

Everyone shot her bemused looks as Katie further explained, "Him opening up to me shows he has a softer side,"

Shrugging as they decided not to press on the topic, Kendall spoke up, "Well, I'm just glad everything worked out,"

"Oh, but the night isn't over yet," Katie told her brother deviously with a smirk while the others, minus Jo, smiled all knowingly.

"What is going here?" Jo spoke for her and Kendall.

As if on a cue, the manager came by their table, "You're Kendall Knight right?"

Seeing that she was pointing at him, Kendall answered unsurely, "Uh, yeah,"

"You're going to be on soon. I suggest you go backstage already," The manager told him then walked off to attend to the other customers.

Jo remained clueless to the situation while Kendall knew exactly what was going on as he faced his friends and Katie who were smiling sheepishly at him, "I was kidding about that guys,"

"No you weren't," Logan started, "we know you really want to do it and this is the perfect time,"

"But," Kendall didn't have time to retort because, before he knew it, James and Carlos were already dragging him onto the stage.

"What's going on?" Jo finally spoke up.

"You'll see," Katie told her as she saw James and Carlos walk back towards the table.

"Alright," The manager bellowed as she took center stage, "up next is Kendall Knight. Let's all give him around of applause,"

Smiling, Kendall entered and waved at the crowd, carrying the guitar that the club had lent to him for his performance.

"Hey everyone," He greeted through the microphone as he sat on a wooden stool placed behind it, getting ready to play and sing as he got out his lucky guitar pick which he always carried around with him.

The crowd continued to cheer as a response, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Okay," He started, "so, this song is for one of my dearest friends," He shot a glance at Jo who noticed and smiled at him in response, as he continued, "and I really hope she really likes this and says yes,"

Confused, Jo asked the others, "What does he mean by that?"

They just gave her mischievous smiles as Kendall started strumming his guitar, the guitar pick smoothly gliding through the strings as he played the intro of the song. He started singing a few seconds later, earning smiles from the crowd.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

Jo's eyes widened slightly. Was this what Kendall meant by her saying yes?

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah,_

_And there isn't anything they could've said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

Kendall sang as the crowd waved their hands up in the air, in perfect sync with the melody of the song.

_Looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

Jo felt her cheeks heat up and it didn't help that Kendall's gaze was right on her and that James, Carlos, Logan and Katie were all teasing her about it.

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself for worse_

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

By now, Kendall had already stood up and started walking along the stage. It felt weird singing James' part and to be singing along with the guys but they understood that he had to be doing this alone.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

Upon finishing the chorus, Kendall had made his way in front of Jo and offered his hand to which she accepted as he helped her stand up. The crowd started wooing at the presumed couple. Kendall continued to sing, looking right into Jo's eyes.

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_

_Bigger than the Twilight love affair_

_I'll be here, girl, I swear_

Letting go of his hold, he started playing once more, going back to the stage.

_Looking for a, looking for a_  
><em>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<em>

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>

_All I really want is to be your_  
><em>(Boyfriend)<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

Bowing upon finishing, Kendall grinned from ear to ear as the crowd applauded him greatly.

"Thank you all!" He exclaimed appreciatively as he made his way down the stage.

The minute he steeped down the stage, he immediately found himself enclosed into a hug.

"That was amazing Kendall," Jo breathed as she hugged him tighter.

"Heh," He chuckled sheepishly, "thanks,"

Pulling away, Jo grinned, "And it's a yes,"

Kendall looked at her, confused, which caused her to punch his shoulder playfully, "I will be your girlfriend,"

"Ohhhh!" Kendall let out in realization as he pulled Jo into a happy hug while she rolled her eyes at his obliviousness but realized that was one of the reasons why she loved him anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! :) I'd love to know your thoughts on this.<strong>_


End file.
